


Full Mast

by Barbedbeat



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Smut, Tease/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbedbeat/pseuds/Barbedbeat
Summary: Tixoc and Tuliak meet for an evening of talking, bed-wrestling and a... little surprise. Sort of.





	Full Mast

Tuliak looked stunning.  
It wasn’t just because of the way she’d braided her hair, nor for the fact she’d finally indulged in a bath after three weeks at sea.  
It was for the way she looked at him.  
It was for the spark that lit up her eyes when they met his, and for the predatory smile her lips broke into whenever their hands touched.  
Tixoc knew what it meant, and he could barely wait.  
He leaned against the White Mare’s porch and tilted his head backwards, draining the contents of his glass.  
The spirit’s burn mingled with the the breeze’s saltiness, prying a satisfied groan out of him.  
“Beautiful night, eh?” He heard her say, her words complementing the muffled notes of a song seeping its way out from the cracks in the wall.  
“Beautiful indeed”, he agreed, watching as she slid by his side, taking a soft puff from her pipe.  
“Tell me, Tix. Do you ever think of home?”  
He slid an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.  
“You know I’m not the nostalgic type, Frostie. I only think of Ixamitl… every bloody minute of me life.”  
She felt her body quiver with a chuckle as he continued.  
“As you see, nothing serious.”    
“Gods, you’re stupid.”  
She sighed, gazing at the moon-lit horizon.  
“I miss home too. Haven’t been to Naasitaq in… ” She fell silent, tallying time on her fingers.  
“Fuck me. Seven years.”  
Tixoc nodded. “I feel you, mate. _It’s a rover’s life for us!_ ”, he hummed on the notes of an old tune.  
“It’s a rover’s life for us”. She concluded, sadly.  
“What is it you miss the most? For me it’s the weather.”  
“Well, I cannot say I miss freezing my ass off every winter, but... ” Tuliak turned to him, nostalgia creeping in her features.  
“I miss the people. And the food: I haven’t had a decent bite of fermented shark in ages.”  
“Fermented shark?!” He exclaimed, twisting his face in an exaggerated grimace.  
“That thing is hideous! I tried it once. You… don’t want to know the aftermath, I assure you.”  
He chuckled wildly as her punch landed on his bicep.  
“Always better than those antelope jerkies you and your sister like munching on from dusk till dawn. Son of a moosefucker: if there’s something gives me the shits, those are it.”  
“Not a fan of spice, I take it?”  
“Nu-uh. Hate the stuff.”  
“Well, that’s a shame”, he lilted, pointing both thumbs at his chest.  
“Cause I had a whole lot o’ heat packed for you tonight, and that means you’ll never get to taste it, my dear Frostie-frost.”  
He was joking, clearly, but Tuliak saw the opportunity, and was determined to seize it.  
“Oh, we shall see on that!”  
  
Tuliak’s kiss caught him unprepared. His eyes went wide as she wrung his collar and yanked him down, pressing her lips against his. Her tongue locked with his, its passion rough and raw as it danced in his mouth, sending his pulse to the sky.  
A moan rumbled in his chest as he felt the scalding push of an urge he hadn’t indulged in for far too long.  
He wrapped his hands around her waist, lifting her up, pushing her closer and closer still.  
When that sudden burst of passion came to a halt, they found themselves lost in each other’s eyes, their breaths heavy with need.  
Tixoc took a huge gulp of air before speaking again, a prayer blooming in his thundering heart.  
“I’m ready if you are.”  


\---

  
  
Their door to their room wailed on its hinges as they stormed in, their arms and mouths intertwined in a frenzied wrestle.  
Tixoc groaned, letting himself fall on the bed, savouring the tight squeeze of her legs around him.  
He slipped a hand underneath her shirt, groping, caressing, feeling her full breasts as he nibbled on her neck, lips hot and quivering with desire.  
“I haven’t shagged in months”, he whispered.  
Tuliak didn’t reply. She simply spread her legs, pushing herself against him, hard, harder, sending white flashes through his vision.  
Like in a dream, he felt her hands tugging at his clothes, undressing him, and he watched while she got rid of her garments, exposing her body.  
His fingers ran down her muscular abdomen, drunk with lust, and wrapped around her hips.  
He was about to enter her when she stopped him.  
“Ha-ha, Tixoc!” She piped, chest heaving.  
“Ladies first! Now be a good boy, yes?”  
He winced as she grabbed his shaft and began rubbing her labia against it, her excitement mounting in waves.  
He felt his jaw clench as he fought against his very craving.  
He wanted her, needed her, and he could feel himself pushed to the point of bursting by her every motion.  
Her moans found their way into his throat, and he squeezed his eyes shut as she arched her back, muscles tensing in the throes of ecstasy.  
When she let go of him, he was shaking.  
“Well, that was something!”, she exclaimed, sweat glistening on her bare skin.  
Eyes alit with mischief, she slithered backwards, and began tracing the contours of his scarred torso with her tongue.  
When she reached her pelvis, he yowled.  
Her mouth felt rapturously hot as it closed around his throbs, soothing and fueling them in equal measure.  
“Don’t stop… don’t stop, please, don’t...” A growl escaped him as she pulled away, an impish grin on her lips.  
“What? I didn’t hear you there.”  
She slapped him playfully on one arm, making him flinch.  
He stared at her, panting wildly while she rolled on her back, thighs open in beckoning.  
“Now it’s you turn, elfie-boy. Let’s see what you’ve got.”  
Without a word, he scrambled towards her, a fever surging in his blood.  
He felt her body shudder under his palms, and he drank in her scent, her juices warm against his chin.  
Soon, Tuliak’s gasps began filling his ears, sending a jolt of heat down his spine.  
He moaned helplessly as he slipped into her, her womb squeezing his lust with mind-numbing force.  
He thrusted and thrusted, until his mind slipped away, until his legs gave out, and his chest resounded with their shared scream of pleasure.    
His fingers clasped her shoulders as spasm wrecked his body, teeth brushing against her collarbone.  
He stayed there for endless seconds, muscles limp and sore, before her voice snapped him out of his trance.  
“Tix? Tix, are you OK? You look awfully pale, and....”  
“I’m… I’m good! I’m great, actually, I...”  
He wiggled himself on his feet, shivers and sweat covering every inch of his body.  
“I’ve never felt better! Now, if you’ll excuse me--”  
Tuliak blinked confusedly as she watched his eyes roll back in their sockets and he dropped on the ground, where he remained, motionless, for too long for comfort.  


  
  
\---  
  


“What. The Hel. Has happened.”  
“I don’t know Captain, I-- I swear!!”  
Tuliak squeaked, as she paid off the two burly dock workers that had helped her carry Tixoc’s still body out of The White Mare and back on board.  
She swallowed, fear and regret wrenching her guts as the Watcher squatted besides her brother, checking her pulse, feeling his forehead.  
“We… we went out for a couple ales, we had a good time. He looked fine, I--”  
“Did you copulate?”  
She frowned her captain’s question away, unsure what to reply.  
“What?! No, we just-- we just had sex!!”  
Ember’s groan filled her brain with question marks.  
“Yes that’s, uh, that’s exact... ”  
The Godlike’s sentence trailed off as she pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers.  
“Know what? Nevermind. Now, help me bring him belowdeck.”  
She immediately complied, grabbing her lover by the feet and following her commander down into her cabin.

In silence, they placed him onto his makeshift bunk, and Tuliak stood back as Ember plopped a wet cloth onto his forehead.  
The Watcher’s next words caught her off guard.  
“Right. Give him half a day and he’ll be as good as new.”  
Tuliak cocked her head.  
“Wait a second, Cap”, she said, realization and relief melting the ice in her stomach.  
“Are you telling me this is… normal?!”  
She bit her tongue, preventing laughter from bubbling up her throat.  
“Yes. Yes, it is”, the captain said.  
“I imagine it’ll make for a nice story to tell your crewmates, and I also understand your need to crack up, Tuliak”, she continued, resignation bare on her face.  
“However, I’d like to remind you he’s the Captain’s brother. Therefore, if you wish to make fun of him, do it well and away from my ears. Now, go. I’ll make sure he’ll buy you a round for spooking you like that… After he’ll wake up, that is.”  
“Aye aye, Cap!”, she’d replied, her control cracking at the seams.  
She rushed out of the room and abovedeck, an uncontrollable cackle shaking her from head to toe.  
It took her a good while before she could regain her breath and answer her comrade’s questions.

Although scary, it had been one Hel of an experience, she considered... and one that she couldn’t wait to repeat.


End file.
